With reference to FIG. 1, current absorptive heat pump circulation system is characterized in utilizing absorption solution can precipitate steam with components of low boiling points under a certain condition, and can intensively absorb steam with components of low boiling points under another condition. The absorptive heat circulation in prior art mostly adopts the absorption solution with two components, often the component of low boiling point is referred as working medium, and the component of high boiling point is referred as absorbent, and the two components form a working medium pair, which is commonly aqua-lithium bromide working medium pair. Current absorptive heat pump circulation system mainly comprises: a generator 11 equipped internally with a heat exchanger 110, a condenser 12 equipped internally with a heat exchanger 120, an evaporator 13 equipped internally with a heat exchanger 130 and an absorber 14 equipped internally with a heat exchanger 140, besides, it further comprises an absorption solution self heat exchanger 150, an absorption solution pump, a throttler (not shown in the figure) and so on as auxiliary devices. The generator 11 and condenser 12 are connected through steam pipeline 19, and evaporator 13 and absorber 14 are connected through steam pipeline 18. The absorption solution circulates between the generator 11 and the absorber 14 through absorption solution pipeline 16 and 15.
The operation process of the current absorptive heat pump circulation comprises: (1) utilizing driving heat source (for example, water steam, hot water, combustion gas and so on to heat the lithium bromide solution with a specific concentration transferred from the absorber 14 in the generator 11, and evaporate the water out of the lithium bromide solution, to form the lithium bromide with thicker concentration to circulate into the absorber 14; (2) the water steam entering into the condenser 12 through the steam pipeline 19, and being condensed into to condensation water by the condensing working medium in the heat exchanger 120; (3) the condensation water entering into the evaporator 13 through the condensation water pipeline 17, and feeding the same one or another driving heat source with the heat exchanger 130, so that the condensation water from the condenser can be converted into water steam; (4) the water steam entering into the generator 14 through the steam pipeline 18, and being absorbed by the absorption solution from the generator 11 and generates absorption heat, meanwhile the concentration of the absorption solution being reduced, and the absorption solution with thicker concentration circulates into the generator 11, the absorption heat being used to heat the working medium (generally water) in the heat exchanger 140, increasing the temperature of the working medium and the heat as heating energy with higher grade than the driving heat source being outputted outward (when the working medium is water, it can be outputted in the form of water steam), to achieve the target that the present absorptive heat pump circulation system outputs heat energy with high grade outward. In the circulation process, the absorption solution from the absorber 14 exchanges heat with the absorption solution from the generator 11 in the absorption solution self heat exchanger 150.
Apart from the necessity of setting an external driving heat source for evaporating the condensation water in the heat exchanger 130 of the evaporator, the above mentioned current absorption heat pump circulation system, also has to adopt the same one or another external driving heat source to heat the absorption solution, so as to obtain the absorption solution with high concentration. That is to say, the current heat pump circulation system must utilize two external driving heat sources in the generator and the evaporator concurrently, which not only limits the improvement of the heat pump circulation heating coefficient, but also limits the application of the heat pump circulation system in the area in lack of high grade heat source and water source.